I know, You are here!
by Nobikun11
Summary: /Neji, aku datang/ ... /Kau tau? aku.../ . dan semua terlihat datar. Tenten POV. OneShoot. Happy Reading and Review


**Disclaimer : All chara is totally belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, But this fic is mine .**

**WARNING! : OOC, Alur Gaje, Setting Gaje, Typo's detecd, Bahasa ****SOK BIJAK****, Tenten POV.**

**Holla minnachu! Long time not see yaa~ ^^ aku kangen sekali ingin publish ceritaa lhoo (Ho! Kgk nanya /nahT,T)  
Ini cuman sedikit, kenapa? Karena lagi iseng ajaa. Padahal fic yang etto belom kelar xD wkwk**

**Okehh, langsung saja yahh!  
checkthisout!  
Happy Reading and ****Review ****yah ^^**

Ku berjalan menelusuri lorong yang begitu gelap, dari kejauhan nampak titik putih. Ku berlari sekuat tenaga, semakin dekat, terus berlari, hingga nampak sebuah cahaya yang cukup terang membentuk seperti sebuah pintu. Ku terus berlari hingga tubuh ku termakan oleh cahaya yang masuk.

"hah! Hah..hah."  
kejutku bersamaan dengan beranjaknya tubuh ku dari posisi tidurku. Dengan tubuh penuh dengan peluh keringat dan nafas yang tak teratur, bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Setelah nafasku mulai teratur kembali, ku beranjak dari ranjang tidurku yang tak seberapa ukurannya. Dengan pelan, ku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sampai di kamar mandi, aku berhenti di wastafel. Ku basuh wajahku berulang kali dan mulai bercermin.

"sudah berkali-kali, aku bermimpi aneh"  
"pertanda apa ini?"

**#### SKIP ####**

Pagi yang cukup cerah dengan angin yang cukup kencang menghempas dedaunan kering di dahan pohon. Aku telusuri jalanan dengan berbalut pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuhku. Di jalan, cukup ramai orang hilir mudik bergegas untuk berangkat bekerja. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, aku mampir ke kedai yang sepertinya cukup hangat.

"selamat datang! Pesan tempat untuk berapa orang?"  
sapa pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuk ku dengan ramah.

"pesan tempat untuk 1 orang." Jawab ku singkat.

Kedai ini memang cukup hangat, mulai dari desain interior ruangan sampai sapaan hangat pelayannya. Pengunjungnya memang tak seberapa banyak. Paling tidak aku bisa menenang kan pikiran ku sebentar.

Di sini lah aku, meja nomer 8 dengan posisi di sudut ruangan dekat jendela sambil menikmati secangkir coklat hangat yang baru saja ku pesan. Di luar, aku tak sengaja melihat kedua anak kecil yang kelihatannya bersahabat sedang berlari kesana-kemari sambil menikmati daun kering yang berjatuhan dari atas karena terbawa hilir angin. Senyuman terhias di bibir ku, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena anak-anak itu sekarang harus pergi dari penglihatannya.

Cukup lama ku berdiam diri di dalam kedai tersebut, ntah beberapa menit atau jam. Banyak pengunjung yang datang dan kemudian keluar, sampai-sampai cangkir coklat yang sudah ku habiskan sudah kering. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk ku menuju suatu tempat yang sangat ku sukai.

Berjalan dengan menundukkan sedikit kepala dan pelan, ku telurusi jalan ibukota yang cukup ramai ini. Angin menerpa poni ku hingga bentuknya mulai kacau, namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku terus berjalan, ntah sudah berapa jauh dan berapa lama. Yang tadinya jalanan ibukota, kini menjadi jalanan perdesaan dengan hamparan sawah yang luas. Ku mulai mengangkat sedikit kepala ku, dan menarik udara yang segar untuk masuk kedalam pernafasan ku. Dan tak lama lagi, aku akan sampai pada tempat favoritku dan aku akan bertemu **kau**.

Dan, sampailah aku di depan gerbang yang terbuka lebar dengan cat hitam setinggi 2meter dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan "**Peristirahatan Terakhir**". Ku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya lagi, dan dengan mantap ku langkah kan kaki ku dengan pelan menuju pemakaman urutan ke 9.

Langkah ku kemudian terhenti pada pemakanan urutan ke 9, ku menundukan kepalaku dan memejam kan kedua mataku. Ku rasakan angin yang menerpa wajahku dan tubuhku. Senyuman terlukis di bibirku walaupun setetes air mata menetes saat aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Neji.. aku datang.."  
kataku sambil duduk di samping batu nisan dan foto dari mendiang hyuuga neji, kekasih yang sangat ku sayangi itu. Yang mati di medan perang karena hal terpuji tapi membuatku menderita karena harus kehilangannya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu"  
kataku pelan sambil mengelus batu nisan sambil tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata lagi. Tetapi angin yang hilir di pemakaman yang hilir membuatnya kering.

"setiap hari aku selalu bermimpi buruk karena memikirkan mu." Ucap ku kepada foto neji.

"kau tau? Terkadang aku iri dengan pasangan lain yang bisa berjalan di taman dengan bergandengan tangan." Ucapku mulai lirih sambil terisak yang kemudian menjadi tangisan yang tertahankan. Aku mulai memeluk fotonya. Dan aku mulai merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini hanya bisa kurasakan di pemakaman ini saja. Karena ku tahu, neji benar-benar datang saat itu dan membalas pelukan ku.

"Neji, dengarlah. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."  
Ucap hati kecilku yang mulai merasa pilu.

**Nah segini aja yaa :p  
feel nya udah dapet belom sih._.? (pasti belom T,T) oke, namanya juga masi belajar yaa maklum ~;~  
Oke minnachu :3 terima kasih sudah membaca yah, Thanks for reading my fic ^^  
Review yaaahhh~~~**


End file.
